Joining of dissimilar metals in the automotive industry is typically accomplished through the use of adhesives or mechanical fasteners. However, mechanical fasteners require added weight, cost, parts, and assembly time. Adhesives require specialized equipment, increased takt time, and a separate thermal cycle to cure the adhesive to full strength. Changing to a different joining process often requires new infrastructure in factory assembly lines, costing additional capital investment, line re-design, and personnel training.